


習慣

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 鶴房想起那天的大平，果然那個差點哭出來的表情不是自己看錯了
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

鶴房有時覺得便利商店的店員可以掌握的訊息實在太多了。

例如眼前這位金髮少年，差不多都在他晚班下班前出現，從制服來看應該和他是同一間學校，偶爾假日值早班會看到他來買早餐，飯糰的口味偏愛梅子和鮭魚，飲料的選擇則總是無糖綠茶，晚餐大致上都是沙拉，這樣真的吃的飽嗎？還是其實他還有買別的餐點呢？而且這麼晚才吃身體沒問題嗎？

鶴房還知道少年和自己喜歡一樣的男子偶像團體，每次專輯發行日前後都可以看到他來領預購的商品，有次他不小心瞥見少年拿來繳費的明細，演唱會票錢，能抽到票運氣還真好。

對了，鶴房還知道少年的名字叫做大平祥生。

鶴房一開始也沒特意去注意大平，只是他總在鄰近10點的時候出現，差不多是鶴房站了一晚上，身體和心靈都疲憊到極點的時間。完成交易後，總會禮貌性的彎起嘴角和自己道謝，大平有著一頭顯眼的金髮和人畜無害的下垂眼，笑起來特別好看。

在鶴房滿18歲之後，為了多一點收入就開始上起大夜班，幾乎沒怎麼再見到大平了。大夜班除了精神更加勞累之外，偶爾也會有些來找碴的客人，幸虧鶴房自認自己不怎麼笑的時候臉還算嚇人，倒是也沒遇過什麼大麻煩，只是偶爾會想起大平君，不知道他晚餐有沒有好好吃。

再次見到大平的時候不知道經過多少日子了，是在一個春天的晚上，剛換日沒多久就拿著幾罐酒來結帳。

「不好意思，要確認一下你的年齡，請點一下螢幕。」

「我在剛剛滿20歲了！」大平好像很開心的點了螢幕的年齡確認按鈕「原來つるぼう君換到大夜班了，好久沒看到你以為你不做了。」

出乎鶴房意料之外的，大平和自己搭了話，沒想到他還記得自己。

「晚上時薪比較多。」鶴房一時之間不知道怎麼回覆，將商品裝進塑膠袋後，連同找零一起交給大平「這是您的商品…呃，生日快樂？」

「謝謝，又見到つるぼう君了，今天會是個好日子吧。」大平呆呆望著鶴房一會兒，接著笑彎了眼睛拿著商品走了，最後留下的話讓鶴房愣了好一陣子，剛剛有一瞬間鶴房覺得大平有點像是要哭了

後來時不時地，大平開始會在他上班的時間出現，結帳的時候也會跟他閒聊。

大平說自己是某個舞蹈教室的訓練生，每天醒來就是練舞，但他很喜歡這樣的日子。偶爾會去支援一些表演，他非常非常嚮往站在舞台前方的那些人。

真好啊，有目標的人。鶴房心想

—

久違的晚班，鶴房整理好貨架、換下制服、打完卡結束這天的勞動，拎了背包從便利商店後門出來的時候，身後傳來熟悉的聲音

「つるぼう君」

大平叫住了自己

「啊！你…你剛下班嗎？今天不是大夜班啊？」

應該是臨時起意的叫住自己吧，但是不知道怎麼繼續對話下去的樣子

「正要回家，你也是剛練完舞吧？」

「嗯，剛結束。」

尷尬，大平看起來想說些什麼，鶴房一時之間不知道該繼續等他開口還是…？

「那個…つるぼう君！」  
「要不要來我家坐坐？」

受不了這個沉默，鶴房想自己不知道哪根筋接錯，想說既然他看起來想找自己講話的樣子，不然換個地方，結果大平剛好也開口，又是一陣對視沉默，接著他好像理解了剛剛自己說了什麼後一臉驚訝，傻愣愣的樣子把鶴房逗笑了

「被搶先了呢。」於是他也笑開來了

「你還沒吃晚餐吧？老看你只買那些沙拉，我家還有些微波食品，雖然沒什麼大不了，但組合一下也滿豐盛的啦。」

「不健康的程度半斤八兩嘛。」

一邊抬槓一邊回到狹小的公寓套房，鶴房才想到自己住的地方好像不是隨時可以邀人來坐坐的空間。

「你…在外面等我一下。」

大平聞言之後像平常一樣嗯呼呼的笑了起來，鶴房瞪了他一眼之後他又笑得更開了。

門的另一邊傳來各種乒砰聲，鶴房才又探出頭來請人進去，他讓大平坐在房間中間的小桌旁後，順手拆了幾包看起來像是利用職場之便搜刮來的微波食品加熱。

大平從便利商店的塑膠袋裡拿出剛買好的沙拉，又拿了幾罐酒出來，要遞給鶴房的時候鶴房搖了搖頭。

「欸？つるぼう君年紀比我還小嗎？」

「還要一兩個月才能喝，也沒小多少吧。」鶴房想了一下又說道「汐恩，下面的名字。」指了指旁邊一些信件上自己的名字

「原來是這樣寫的！我看你的名牌一直想不到漢字到底是什麼！」大平一副恍然大悟的樣子  
「你也可以叫我祥生就好。」

我知道喔，大平祥生，鶴房在心裡回應

「那酒只好我自己喝囉。」

兩人一邊分食鶴房熱好的晚餐一邊閒聊，鶴房覺得彷彿與大平認識很久，但仔細想想還是第一次相處這麼長的時間。

「所以你叫住我有什麼事…？」鶴房轉頭問大平，大平就這麼盯著自己

「我也不知道，嘿嘿。」

不知道是不是喝了點酒的關係，大平雙頰染上紅暈，一笑就看起來傻了兩倍

也比平常可愛了兩倍

鶴房承認自己的確有點在意眼前的人

「我之前，去了美國一年。」大平開始講起關於他自己的事情

那恰好是鶴房開始上大夜班時候的事，即使偶爾上晚班或是週末值班也未曾見過大平的那一年。

「回日本之後那一陣子沒見到你，以為你離開那邊不做了，有點感傷呢，本來幾乎每隔兩三天都會見到嘛。」

「汐恩君是那種很好懂的人啊，什麼都寫在臉上，我一開始不是都差不多快10點去買東西嗎？那時候你的表情，就是那種我妨礙你下班的臉。」

「拿沙拉去結帳的時候，你就一臉這傢伙只吃這個喔？的表情，可是我跟你說謝謝的時候，你都會彎起嘴角笑一下，我、我覺得很帥。」

說到這裡大平有點不好意思的乾笑了兩聲

「今年生日前一天其實過得不是很順利，出了些失誤沒能爭取到登上舞台的機會，想起自己也要20歲了，但也不確定自己的未來是不是還要繼續這樣下去，不知哪來的念頭，想說十二點一過就能買酒了，明明也不知道自己能不能喝還是跑出門買，沒想到就又遇見你了。」

「你是那天第一個跟我說生日快樂的人。」

鶴房想起那天的大平，果然那個差點哭出來的表情不是自己看錯了

「汐恩君可能是我的幸運星吧，隔天有個機會空出來，最後我參加另一個更大的表演。」

大平伸出手比出了勝利的姿勢，鶴房覺得眼前的人展露出的笑容過於燦爛，卻非常溫和，一點都不刺眼，會讓人想守護這個笑容

「我沒什麼目標，雖然想著存夠錢，20歲之後要離開這裡，但是也不知道可以去哪裡做什麼。」鶴房淡淡地說「我覺得你這樣挺不錯的。」

即使便利商店的店員漸漸被各種外國人取代，到了這個年紀還在當店員的年輕人依然多得是，他就是這麼平凡的一員。歡迎光臨、要不要加熱、這是您的找零，周而復始構成他的生活。

鶴房轉過去看著大平，發現對方也正望著自己，鶴房的房間雖然沒有什麼多餘的家具，對兩個男性來說還是顯得有點狹小。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要是回日本的時候還能看到つるぼう君那就太好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 記得沒錯店員都只有標唸音，所以寫了大半篇つるぼう，要一直切輸入法XD  
> 這兩個人好純情喔(是在說什麼

獨居在外的學生，除了超市之外的好朋友就是便利商店了。

每週三天，下課後前往舞蹈教室，練完舞後回家的路上經過便利商店隨便買東西吃，大平的生活充滿舞蹈，課業只是為了滿足家人要求最低限度的學歷。

新來的店員有著一張好看的臉，但是看起來超厭世，這時間正是下班前疲勞達到最大值的時候吧。但是這樣露骨的表現出想下班的表情沒問題嗎？

名牌上寫著つるぼう想了半天連結不到漢字，最近越來越多外國人店員，有時注意店員名牌還挺有趣的，不過眼前的つるぼう君看起來應該是日本人才對，つる是鶴嗎？還是弦？

結帳時想著這些不小心愣了一下，つるぼう君已經裝好袋盯著自己，大平趕緊拿出電子卡片付錢，不好意思的笑著向對方道謝，看起來超想下班的つるぼう君勾起嘴角回給自己一個笑容，雖然つるぼう君可能不適合服務業，笑起來倒是還滿帥的，要靠臉吃飯也不是不行啦。回家的路上大平覺得自己的想法有點失禮，但忍不住笑出來。

接下來的日子一直是維持著每週兩三次的頻率會和つるぼう君見到面，他似乎是滿固定在值這個時間的班，有時候結帳拿起自己的沙拉還會看一眼自己，還有一次突然開口問自己需不需要熱食，聽聞這家超商熱食的炸雞特別好吃，最後大平忍住沒有點，つるぼう君仍然是一臉想下班的樣子，皺了一下眉頭，小聲碎念了一下這個吃得飽嗎？難道つるぼう君在擔心自己？大平搖了搖頭，向つるぼう君道完謝之後今天也得到一個像是在耍帥般只提起一邊嘴角的笑容。

兩人幾乎沒有更進一步的交談，但大平獲得出國學習舞蹈的機會時，想著會好一陣子見不到つるぼう君，便在出發前夕又跑去便利商店，因為總是購買差不多的品項，有時つるぼう君甚至沒看螢幕一眼就能講出自己購買的商品金額，有那麼一瞬間，大平差點跟つるぼう君說自己要出國了，之後可能一陣子會見不到面，可是想了又想，為什麼他會想跟對方說這些呢，明明連朋友都不是。

「請在這裡感應。」

「啊，今天是現金。」

「找零是573元。」

「謝謝。」

要是回日本的時候還能看到つるぼう君那就太好了。

美國的日常和日本相差甚遠，好不容易習慣那邊的步調時就要回日本了。拎著行李箱經過熟悉的街道時，忍不住想起明亮店內那張笑起來很帥氣的臉，在異鄉的時候，人與人的關係比這裡密切多了，陌生人也會熱情的和自己打招呼，經過這一年的經歷大平想著也許開口和つるぼう君說上一兩句話其實沒那麼難。

恢復往常的生活並不需要太多時間，只是撲空了兩三次之後大平有點失落，也許對方已經離開這個工作，或是到別的地方生活。於是大平的生活再次被舞蹈佔滿。

—

叫住つるぼう君是在大平計畫之外的事情。

自從生日那天遇見つるぼう君之後，大平稍稍延長練習的時間，以往總是趕著想在夜班結束前到達便利商店，現在則是故意讓自己在大夜班開始後才進去閒晃。大平覺得這次重逢給了自己一個機會，於是他試著接觸つるぼう君，一開始是打招呼，接著漸漸會閒聊一兩句，つるぼう君似乎不排斥自己的搭話，偶爾還會推薦店裡的新產品或是優惠商品，叫自己要吃正常一點。

大平有時候會想，自己為什麼這麼在意這個店員，明明連對方是怎樣的人都不清楚，但是卻讓他佔據自己心中的一席之地，這樣的情感該怎麼命名，可以稱作喜歡嗎？

為了等大夜班的時段而在便利商店外稍微徘徊了一下，沒想到穿著私服的つるぼう君卻從旁邊走了出來，身體比腦袋運作更快，意識到的時候大平已經發出聲音，喊住人家之後雖然想說些什麼，滿腦子卻開始後悔，覺得自己突兀、覺得自己奇怪、甚至想對方會不會覺得自己很莫名其妙

「啊！你…你剛下班嗎？今天不是大夜班啊？」

大平硬著頭皮擠出了一句話來

「正要回家，你也是剛練完舞吧？」

「嗯，剛結束。」

漸漸加速的心跳聲，啊，是的吧，我大概真的喜歡上眼前這個人了吧。怎麼辦？

大平想著這就是一個普通的巧遇，向つるぼう君說聲辛苦了回家小心就好了，不知怎麼地卻開不了口道別，好不容易下定決心想說對方剛下班，也許可以約他到家庭餐館吃點東西時，つるぼう君卻邀自己到他家去。

大平的心臟簡直要跳出胸口了。

他假裝鎮定請つるぼう君在外面等自己先去買點吃的再一起過去，然而一進到店裡他整個摀住紅的發燙的臉，努力說服自己兩個男生這樣的邀請根本不算什麼，他想剛剛自己一定露出呆愣的表情，つるぼう君笑開了的表情還是第一次見到，有點上揚的眼睛笑的彎彎的，比起平常店員與常客的距離感似乎又更親近一些。

つるぼう君的住處就像是這個年紀的男生給人的印象一樣，稍微有點雜亂、充滿生活感的環境讓大平安心不少。大平內心長久的疑問終於獲得解答，つるぼ寫作鶴房，鶴房汐恩，很好聽的一個名字。大平在心裡默念了好幾次。

大平並不是多話的人，也許是喝了點酒，又或者是擔心氣氛尷尬，鶴房意外地認真聽自己閒聊，好幾次對上視線都讓大平心跳加速，幸好，他還能把臉紅的原因推給酒精。

鶴房聽完自己的話之後，抬起頭望向窗外然後開口「我沒什麼目標，雖然想著存夠錢，20歲之後要離開這裡，但是也不知道可以去哪裡做什麼。」鶴房淡淡地說「我覺得你這樣挺不錯的。」

鶴房轉回來對上了自己的視線，大平看著鶴房露出有點茫然又帶一絲落寞的表情，面對著成長的人生課題，他不知道該對鶴房說些什麼好，自己是能給鶴房建議的身份嗎？他怔怔的望著鶴房

「汐恩也會找到自己喜歡的事的。」大平知道自己這句話一點信服力也沒有，但是他仍然想給鶴房一點聲援，他湊到鶴房面前抓住鶴房的手「人、人生還很長嘛…！」

「唔！」

鶴房用沒被自己抓住的那隻手，按住自己的肩膀，大平意識到的時候，才發現鶴房正在吻自己，大平鬆開鶴房的另一隻手，兩手輕輕抓住了鶴房的衣服下擺，閉上了眼睛，鶴房生澀的吻著大平，輕輕舔著大平的唇，狹小的套房裡，兩人比鄰而坐，側著身親吻


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你不要這麼沒有防備啦，下次真的被我吃掉怎麼辦？」

鶴房手慢慢滑到大平的腰上輕輕地摟著他，加深了這個吻，輕輕用舌頭試探著大平，而大平像是默許一般讓鶴房一點一滴在他的領土上侵城掠地，兩個人的身影逐漸交纏在一起，鶴房一隻手托住大平的後腦勺，緩緩地把人放在房間的地上。

與人交往的經驗是0，親密舉動更是沒有體驗過，僅存的知識甚至只有雜誌翻過的一些搞笑戀愛漫畫，身體卻自然而然的做出反應來，探進大平上衣的指頭、環在鶴房脖子上的雙手、急促的呼吸，與細微的呻吟。大平跟剛才相比稍微高亢的聲音像是邀請，鶴房碰觸到胸前時，大平微微瞇起眼睛咬住自己的手指，似乎是不想發出聲音，沒忍住的幾個音節讓鶴房幾乎要失去理智。

鶴房看大平手指咬得發紅，有些不忍，拉下他的手吻了吻留下咬痕的地方，大平望向鶴房，眼角紅潤彷彿被欺負的樣子，鶴房輕輕撥開大平略長的金髮，像是對待易碎物一樣，小心翼翼地吻上大平的額頭，一路往鼻尖、嘴唇、鎖骨，然後落到胸前。

撫摸著大平身體的動作逐漸往下半身去，鶴房不自禁的用已經硬起來的下身貼著大平，突然他猛地起身，露出略為愧疚的表情離開大平，正坐在一邊。

「抱歉，忍不住就…」他抓了抓有點凌亂的頭髮

「沒關係的。」大平沒想到鶴房會在這個時候停住動作，先是愣住，理解了情況後，他最先想到的是鶴房是否後悔了，他經年練舞的身體不像女孩子一樣柔軟「我才…抱歉。」大平也坐起身，稍微整理了一下頭髮跟衣服，垂下視線

「那個…」鶴房別過頭看旁邊「我還不知道怎麼做，對不起，今天太衝動了，真的抱歉。你不要這麼沒有防備啦，下次真的被我吃掉怎麼辦？」

聽到鶴房開口，大平本來閉上了眼睛像是在等待宣判，但似乎跟預想的不同，抬起頭時看到的是鶴房的側臉跟紅到不行的耳根。

大平忍不住笑了起來，啊，自己對這個人真的沒轍，他想。

「我不介意就是了…？」大平湊過去，側過頭看著鶴房

「喂！」鶴房一隻手扶著額頭，另一隻手張開擋住了大平看向自己的視線「你故意的是不是！」

鶴房貌似不悅的看向大平，像是想唸他些什麼，開了口又閉上，然後嘆了口氣，兩個人在極近的距離下對視，彼此都能感受到對方呼吸的氣息和尚未平復的心跳。

「我還以為你看到我的身體以後，就後悔了。」大平喃喃地說「我這麼大隻，又不軟…也不是可愛的女孩子。」

「啥？怎麼可能？你這樣對忍得這麼辛苦的我也太失禮了吧！」鶴房抓住大平的手往自己下半身一放「你自己確認看看，怎麼樣？」

「你、你要我回答什麼啦！」大平用另一隻手遮住了自己的臉，雖然剛剛自己釣鶴房釣得這麼自然，但也就是想捉弄捉弄對方而已，沒料到鶴房會用這麼直接的方式

「不要引誘未成年人啊。」鶴房靠過身在大平耳邊低語

「明明你自己說差沒幾個月的，現在又…」

碎念的大平有點可愛，所以鶴房決定再次堵住他的嘴

—

鶴房與大平交換了聯絡方式，兩人並沒有為這段關係下一個命名，但其實對彼此來說已經是成為習慣一般的存在。

習慣的養成要花一點時間，但是一旦變成習慣之後，沒做就會覺得哪裡怪怪的。大平覺得有趣的是，知道這個人已經兩三年，卻直到現在才終於認識了這個人，片段的記憶拼拼湊湊，終於有一個完整的骨架，明明是聽習慣的嗓音、看習慣的容貌，但僅僅是多了一些溫柔就讓一切都變得令人心跳加速。

初次接到鶴房的訊息，是下一個要去練舞的日子，鶴房說自己換了班，等大平結束舞室的課程後可以一起吃飯。隨著次數增加，不用訊息也能在練習結束後看到鶴房在回家路上等他。偶爾大平也會提早讓還沒下班的鶴房幫他結帳，但鶴房看到他就會立刻從那個很想下班的つるぼう君轉變成笑彎起眼睛的鶴房汐恩，鶴房會讓他在店裡等自己下班，這種日子他就會故意跟大平說家裡的保險套沒了，讓他去拿來給自己結帳。

「你還真是惡趣味。」大平說「你哪有用那麼快，抽屜裡明明還有。」

「好啊，那今天晚上就多用一點啊。」鶴房很喜歡大平明明害羞，還是會乖乖去拿過來的這一點

—

「那汐恩找到想做的事了嗎？」

「開一間便利商店吧。」

「還真像是汐恩會有的回答呢。」


End file.
